Existing TRSs are used to cool containers, trailers, railway cars and other similar transport units. When cargo in the container includes perishable products (e.g., food product, flowers, etc.), the temperature of the container may be controlled to limit loss of the cargo during shipment.
The TRS generally includes a transport refrigeration unit (TRU), which typically includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an expansion device. Some existing transport containers may also include a genset that supplies power to the TRU. These gensets typically include a prime mover to drive a generator so as to provide electrical power to the TRU. Operating the prime mover generally requires fuel and can produce noise.
The gensets may operate at a single, relatively constant speed to produce a relatively constant output frequency and/or output voltage (e.g., ˜230/460 VAC, etc.). Some gensets may be configured to be operated at different speeds so as to provide a variable output frequency and/or voltage, and the operation speeds of the gensets may be chosen during the operation of the TRS.